Anecdotes Familiales
by Eyael
Summary: Séries de One Shots centré sur mon personnage préféré. Tout se passe avant le 5-0, il y en a pour tous les goûts, venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

가족이야기/Anecdotes familiales Chapitre 1

C'était un jeudi soir inhabituel puisque pour une fois son père avait pu rentrer de bonne heure et non aux alentours de minuit.

Pour une fois, ils avaient la possibilité de dîner tous ensemble et de se raconter leurs journées respectives.  
Une soirée en famille avec sa femme et son enfant était quelque chose de bien trop rare et trop précieux pour ne pas en profiter au maximum. Et ça dans la famille, tout le monde l'avait bien compris. Donc au moment du dessert le petit Chin Ho Kelly se jeta à l'eau.

-Dis, papa?

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Ce soir, tu voudras bien me raconter une histoire, hein dis s'il te plait? ça fait si longtemps.

-Bien sur, il était content de voir l'enthousiasme de son fils et il était lui aussi heureux de bénéficier de ce moment privilégié car avec son travail ce n'était pas vraiment compatible.

Il lui arrivait même de temps en temps de se disputer avec sa femme à ce sujet alors...

Contrairement à son habitude, Chin n'avait pas rouspété cette fois pour se mettre au lit et accueillit son père par un " je suis content que tu sois là papa!"

-Moi aussi Chin. Bon alors qu'est ce que tu veux lire? Hansel et Gretel? La Reine des Neiges? il y avait assez de livres de contes et aussi de légendes qu'adorait son fils.

-Non, ce soir je voudrais que tu me racontes une histoire à toi s'il te plait.

-Comment ça?

-Je voudrais savoir pourquoi t'es devenu policier papa, commença directement Chin ho en lui décochant un regard où la curiosité se reflétait clairement dans ses yeux ainsi que la détermination.  
Hé bien, voilà ce qui s'appelait une requête insolite. Habituellement son fils avait plus tendance à adorer les légendes, les récits mythologiques ou les contes.

-C'est une assez longue histoire et tu dois dormir dans un quart d'heure. Ce week end d'accord?

-Mais ce week end tu seras sans doute en mission et on doit aussi s'occuper de ranger le garage avec maman. J'avais vraiment envie de t'écouter, en plus tu peux pas souvent me raconter des histoires, ajouta il déçu en se tournant vers le mur. Pour une fois qu'il avait la chance d'avoir un moment privilégié rien qu'entre lui et son père, ça allait tomber à l'eau, c'était vraiment trop nul !

Manifestement, cette histoire avait de l'importance aux yeux de son fils, et avoir un moment de complicité avec lui était le plus important. Oui, il n'avait pas tort, et après tout, Chin Ho avait quatre ans et demi. Il pouvait comprendre certaines choses, bien que plus tard il lui reposerait des questions à ce sujet.  
En plus, si il lui demandait ça, c'était aussi parce qu'il admirait son père, ce qu'il faisait même si on ne parlait jamais des affaires criminelles à la maison. On ne mélangeait pas le travail et la vie de famille.

-Bon c'est d'accord.

-Super! Enthousiasmé par ce qu'allait lui raconter son père il se redressa en posant son tigre à côté de lui pour qu'il puisse lui aussi écouter l'histoire.

-D'abord il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas été le seul à entrer dans la police d'Honolulu, c'est pareil pour oncle Keako. Mon père, ton grand père avait choisi d'exercer ce métier quand il est arrivé à Hawaii.

Avant, quand j'avais à peu près ton âge, nous n'habitions pas ici. Nous vivions pas loin de Busan.

-C'est où?

-En Asie, en Corée du Sud. A cette époque mes parents étaient assez pauvres, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes. Ils travaillaient dur à l'usine et ont failli partir au Japon. Mais ils ont refusé, c'était hors de question d'aller dans ce pays même si c'était plus simple.

-Pourquoi?

Avant les japonais étaient venus en Corée pour contrôler le pays, ils pouvaient décider de ce qu'on devait faire. Certains ont même forcé des gens à aller travailler chez eux mais ils gagnaient peu d'argent.

Puis ça s'est terminé, à la fin de la guerre, ils n'ont plus eu de droits chez nous, de son côté mon père qui avait tellement travaillé avait envie que nous ne connaissions pas ce même enfer.

Alors avec son frère, ils se sont mis d'accord pour partir, aux états unis. Un de ses amis lui a conseillé d'aller à Hawaii car ils trouveraient plus facilement de l'aide là bas.

Quand j'ai eu trois ans, mon père a vendu la maison, nous avons gardé quelques affaires. Et avec mes deux frères et mes parents on a quitté Busan, la Corée. Notre pays natal pour ne jamais y revenir mais espérer en échange trouver un endroit où mener une vie paisible.

-Waouh! T'as été triste?

-Pas trop j'étais très jeune à cette époque.

Nous ne sommes pas partis seuls, nous avons pris un bateau avec d'autres familles qui voulaient partir. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré une fille de mon âge qui plus tard deviendrait ma femme.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à Hawaii, il a fallu que nous expliquions d'où nous venions, qu'on dise qu'on voulait devenir américains. Alors on a reçu des papiers, deux mois plus tard, nous avions un permis valable pour deux ans. C'est à dire qu'on pouvait rester là deux ans.  
Au début bien sur ça n'a pas été simple à cause de ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre. Il y avait quand même des difficultés, mais comme nous n'étions pas d'origine japonaise nous n'avons pas eu trop de mal à pouvoir obtenir un contrat de location dans une petite maison.

Mon père s'est dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose d'utile pour ce pays, alors il est entré dans la police. Il disait qu'il pourrait protéger des vies, me le disait très souvent. Il mettait un point d'honneur à bien faire son travail à écouter ses partenaires et à écouter les victimes qu'il rencontrait…

Continua il ravi de voir que son fils buvait ses paroles et ne l'interrompait pas. Une chance aussi qu'il ne lui pose pas de questions trop compliquées.

Et plus tard, j'ai eu envie de faire aussi quelque chose d'utile. Ca aurait pu être des études de médecine, de droit mais j'ai choisi la police. Moi aussi je voulais qu'il y ait de la justice, moins d'escrocs ou de criminels. Et je ne regrette rien car les gens nous font confiance, on arrête les méchants et je veille sur vous. Et je le ferais toujours acheva il.

Bon allez, maintenant il faut que tu dormes. Dors bien.

-Oui, diiis?

-Non, ce n'est plus l'heure de poser des questions mais de se reposer, il est tard.

\- Je sais papa. Mais je suis fier de toi et de grand père, répondit Chin Ho avant de bailler et de serrer sa peluche contre lui. Quand je serais grand, moi aussi je veux être policier ! Sur ces mots, il sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil.

-oui, murmura il, moi aussi je suis fier de toi. Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anecdotes familales 2**

Personne avec qui jouer, dehors il pleuvait à torrents et le vent soufflait en rafales. Prendre un livre d'histoires? M'ouais ça ne le tentait pas vraiment.

Je m'ennuie ! soupira le petit garçon de cinq ans en sautant sur son lit. Une minute plus tard, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, sa mère vînt voir ce qui se passait.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi dis tu que tu t'ennuies alors que tu peux faire plein de choses : comme jouer avec tes légos, tes voitures ou alors dessiner…

-Parce qu'il y a personne pour jouer avec moi ! En plus, je voulais aller jouer avec des amis au parc ! protesta Chin Ho en faisant la moue devant cette averse qui n'en finissait pas.

-Je suis désolée mais pour le moment, j'ai encore du travail devant moi. Mais si tu veux, dès que j'ai terminé, tu pourrais m'aider à préparer des cookies, qu'en dis tu ?

En entendant cette alléchante suggestion, un sourire passa sur le visage de Chin Ho ; pourvu qu'ils fassent ça vite !

Encore une demie heure à attendre Et toujours pas d'idées ! Machinalement le petit garçon sortit son plateau playmobil et débuta son « histoire » : les pirates avaient longtemps navigué et transportaient un énorme trésor de billes, puis le capitaine avait trouvé une ile inconnue où ils avaient accosté pour cacher une partie du trésor.

Mais il y avait des crocodiles ! Le soir, certains avaient cru voir des fantomes et…

Plus d'inspiration, si seulement il n'était pas seul, il aurait trouvé une suite à cette histoire.

C'est dans ces moments comme celui ci qu'il détestait être enfant unique. Bien sûr, il avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois à ses parents quand est ce qu'il aurait un petit frère ou une petite sœur (ses parents se rappelaient notamment de la fois où il avait abordé le sujet le matin dès le petit déjeuner en disant qu'il serait très content surtout si il avait un petit frère)

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi à chaque fois ses parents lui répondaient qu'ils le comprenaient mais que ça n'arriverait pas.

Et son père avait beau lui dire que même si il adorait ses deux frères, tous les trois se chamaillaient souvent et ses parents étaient différents avec chacun.

Sa mère quand à elle disait que déjà avoir un enfant lui suffisait et qu'elle pouvait ainsi faire plein de choses avec lui.

C'était pas juste ! Chez ses copains, il y en avait plein qui avaient des frères et sœurs et lui, non !

Et à chaque fois qu'il entendait le « nous sommes désolés mais c'est non, ça n'arrivera pas », il boudait.

* * *

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de rendre visite à sa tante qui était la sœur de sa maman. Cette dernière les accueillit fatiguée mais avait un sourire radieux en la voyant, le petit garçon se rappela de ce que lui avait dit sa mère il y a de cela deux semaines : il avait une cousine.  
Une cousine ! C'était la première fois qu'il avait une cousine ! Bien sûr ça lui était arriver de jouer avec des cousins, mais... Est ce que ce serait la même chose avec une fille ? Et si elle n'aimait pas courir, jouer au ballon ou grimper aux arbres ? Et si elle ne voulait pas jouer avec lui préférant ses amies quand elle en aurait ?  
Dans le salon trônait un berceau où se firent entendre des pleurs. Aussitôt sa tante et sa mère allèrent voir ce qui se passait.  
Une minute plus tard, le petit Chin vit un petit bébé agité pleurant. Très inquiet, il se tourna vers sa mère.  
-Est ce qu'elle s'est fait mal ? Ou alors elle a fait un cauchemar ? Pourquoi elle pleure comme ça ? Je peux la consoler ?  
Devant cette foule de questions, les deux adultes éclatèrent de rire et sa tante le rassura en lui expliquant que sa petite Kono avait tout simplement très faim et voulait son biberon. Qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.  
Et, effectivement sa tante avait raison. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la petite Kono Kalakaua âgée d'un mois était toute calme dans les bras de sa tata.  
Qu'est ce qu'elle était... Mignonne ! Songea Chin Ho qui ne la quittait pas des yeux tout en dégustant son muffin.  
Il l'adorait déjà et lui avait tendu son gâteau, elle avait le droit d'y goûter elle aussi, non ?  
Elle était toute petite avec de jolis yeux bleus foncés, un petit nez et de bonnes joues. Elle n'avait que quelques cheveux, par contre elle semblait être très curieuse, regardant souvent autour d'elle. De temps en temps, leurs regards se croisaient pour le plus grand plaisir du petit garçon.  
Quand sa tante la remit dans le berceau, il lui demanda si il pouvait rester avec Kono.  
Elle approuva avant de se replonger dans sa conversation avec sa sœur.  
Chin se mit alors à parler à sa petite cousine qui semblait l'écouter attentivement. Non définitivement, elle était trop mignonne Kono ! Il tendit sa main pour lui caresser la joue, à cet instant, elle saisit son index et se mit à gazouiller, comme si elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait.  
Ce petit rire devînt contagieux.  
-Allez, lâche mon doigt. Allez, Allez Kono, s'il te plait !  
Pas de réponse bien évidemment mais le bébé refusait de lâcher prise.  
Tu veux avoir ton doudou ? Regarde, Doudou veut venir avec toi, oh oui, essaya à nouveau Chin en bougeant son index pour se dégager mais le seul résultat fût un gazouillis plus fort qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un rire. De toute évidence, Kono s'amusait beaucoup avec le nouveau venu, il était très amusant.  
Finalement après avoir enlevé sa main, Chin regarda sa cousine et décida de faire bouger les jouets de la guirlande au dessus du berceau quand à cet instant, elle se remit à pleurer pour son désarroi.  
-Oh Kono, qu'est ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pleures encore hein dis ? Il n'y a pas de méchants ici tu sais. Ne pleure pas Kono, s'il te plait !  
-Je crois que ta cousine est juste très fatiguée, elle a besoin d'aller dans sa chambre faire un gros dodo, répondit sa mère en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras.  
-Déjà ? Mais il ne fait pas encore nuit ! Alors ça c'était étonnant, et lui il n'était pas fatigué, il avait même envie de jouer au ballon.  
-Tu sais, un bébé a besoin de beaucoup dormir, lui expliqua sa tante. Quand elle sera plus grande, elle pourra commencer à jouer avec toi.  
-En attendant, nous aussi nous allons bientôt partir. Je n'ai pas encore préparé le dîner, nota sa mère qui était revenue de la chambre.  
-Oh !Non maman s'il te plait ! Moi je voudrais rester ici avec tatie et Kono ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait.  
Malgré ses suppliques sa mère ne céda pas. Au moment de partir, il s'était mis à pleurer vraiment trop triste de devoir partir et de ne plus revoir sa cousine.  
Mais quand sa mère et sa tante lui expliquèrent qu'ils se reverraient vite, et que peut être ce week end son oncle et sa tante viendraient à la maison, le petit garçon de cinq ans se rasséréna mais restait quand même un peu triste.  
Ca faisait beaucoup de temps !

* * *

Étrange, songea la maman de Chin. Ils étaient rentrés à la maison depuis une heure et son fils était allé immédiatement dans sa chambre et n'en était plus sorti.

En plus, il n'y avait aucun bruit : de plus en plus bizarre. Elle en aurait le cœur net, se dirigeant vers la porte, elle frappa avant d'entrer. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en voyant son fils sagement assis à son bureau en train de dessiner.

En plus, c'était un plus beau dessin que d'habitude qui représentait l'île avec un volcan, des cocotiers deux maisons, la mer et des poissons.

\- c'est magnifique !

-Merci maman ! T'as vu, c'est pour Kono ! Comme ça elle saura où on habite. Et ça, continua il en désignant les deux maisons, c'est notre maison et celle de tata !

Sa mère ne pût s'empêcher de sourire émue par la gentillesse de son fils. Manifestement, il était plus qu'enchanté d'avoir enfin une cousine. En témoignait sa conduite de tout à l'heure et dire qu'elle avait eu peur qu'il soit jaloux parce que les adultes s'occuperaient plus d'elle !

-C'est vraiment très gentil de ta part. Je suis sure que ça fera très plaisir à Kono.  
-Tu crois maman ? Alors tant mieux ! Et maintenant, je vais en faire un pour toi !  
Maintenant, c'était pas grave si il n'aurait jamais de petite sœur ou de petit frère à la maison.  
Chin Ho Kelly avait Kono et il la protégerait, lui préterait ses jouets, lui raconterait des histoires, jouerait avec elle comme si elle était sa petite sœur ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait comme chance !


End file.
